User talk:Tavisource
Thanks :) Hey! Thanks for helping out on the wikia, if you see anything that needs doing feel free to do it :) JennaJonas 19:11, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Still getting my head around wiki stuff :)- unsigned comment from User:JennaJonas (talk • ) Bulbapedia? Are you the same user??--CoolPikachu 03:38, 27 October 2008 (UTC) admin Hi there, it looks like you've been making some good contributions here! Thanks for the offer to take up adminship on this wiki. I see it's only been about a week since you've been here though, so I would encourage you to stay a bit longer and continue making helpful edits. Check in with me in a couple of weeks and we'll review the request again. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 01:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Transportium Nextorbitorium 01:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hope you become an admin Tavis :D--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 02:13, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Transportium Nextorbitorium 02:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Btw Do you like As the Bell Rings?--'☆Cool'Pikachu! :::::Never felt like watching it.--☆Tavisource-Transportium Nextorbitorium 00:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol okay thxs anyways (Just looking 4 people to join the wiki i made).--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 00:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::OOO! I'll join for fun! Where is it?--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 00:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) admin, again Hi Tavisource, I went ahead and made you an admin. You've been doing some good work here, so use your new powers wisely! Please let me know if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 21:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 22:27, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, again. I made you a Bureaucrat, so you're free to admin those you feel will best serve this wiki. —Scott (talk) 02:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Yeah! Hey! I have no idea what page they are talking about, as far as I know the only page with all the spells on etc is not one even considered to be deleted. JennaJonas 19:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ---- tip Thanks 4 the t1p. :)--WildMIKE123v2 22:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Have you considered the ideas I sent you in my emails?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Alex Does Good Do you know why the page is going to be deleted? The discussion page for its deletion doesn't really help.--User:Conmyster Pages I'm new here, and I was wondering if you knew how to create a page? I've got a page that I wanted to create, but I don't see the button for it. Could you help me out? Thanks! POOF! --PoofPixie10 22:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to create a page on Justin's best friend, Zeke. DON'T STEAL MY IDEA OR I'LL POOF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, could you help me create a personalized signature? I'm a part of several other wikis and I still can't find anyone who will answer my question!!! :D Thanks! POOF! --PoofPixie 23:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Good point, about the mystical administrator powers. *bow* I am not worthy, I am not worthy. *bow* How am I supposed to remember all of that every time I want to do a new signature?!?!?!?!?! --PoofPixie10 15:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You are confused You made a mistake. I'm SmokeHeart on the Warriors Wiki. I didn't realize that I hadn't signed out when I left a message. I'm the same person, so you can delete what you wrote on my talk page. Sorry for the confusion. Next time I go from one wiki to another, I'll make sure I've logged out. --PoofPixie Thanks! I LOVE your greeting to new users! I LOVE Wizard of Waverly Place and I'm glad that there's a wiki on it. I can't thank you and the person who created the website enough! I LOVE Max Russo because he's so cute and I wish he was my brother! --User: WAS4444 Hi Hello thanks for the message and i hope you like the place i made i like it TTYL- woman500 P.S. how do i make those signitures?! I know I spelled it wrong!! I'm writing a story about wizards of waverly place iyw2k ( a.k.a If you want to know)=)--Woman500 00:52, 2 June 2009 Woman500 Never mind on the signitures I GOT THIS!!!!! ( quote from GEORGE LOPEZ)I heart JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! come see my page if you love them too =) ---- Hey Taviscore ! Thanks for the message you left in my talk page . Well , I am not that new here , but thanks for your help ! cheers , --[[User:Raamapriya|'Raamapriya']]([[User talk:Raamapriya|''Owl me!]]) 02:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) okay, I understand what you say , so okay. Looks like I'll have to edit my sig . Cheers ! --[[User:Raamapriya|'Raamapriya']]([[User talk:Raamapriya|''Owl me!]]) 02:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Help ! Hey Taviscore ! I have actually edited all the {episodes needing synopses pages } . Can you tell me how to delete that page ? Or can you do that for me ? Waiting for your reply. Cheers ! --[[User:Raamapriya|'Raamapriya']]([[User talk:Raamapriya|''Owl me!]]) 03:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) thanx thanx.-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 18:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) New Theme Theme I'm working on a new theme. -Airhogs777 16:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I'm also working on a sidebar widget. -Airhogs777 02:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Word Bubbles Rollback Hello , will you consider me to be a rollback? --ShopShack 19:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Well, O.K., thanks!--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]](Message me!) 23:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we do need help on this wiki. Also sure make Thokul admin. Also..I might make Silshrek admin..he's a friend of mine. :) JhazngirlJH 23:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC)JhazngirlJH Hi, I reverted some vandalism on the page Curb Your Dragon some days ago. Would you please mark problem as fixed? Thank you. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 11:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hi. =) I would like to report a vandal. ( ) they have been replacing lines of the Harper Finkle article with blatant lies and swearing among other things. I have reverted the edits on the Harper article, and as far as I can tell the other edits have also been reverted. So I just thought I'd report them. =) Thank you. Valerie Jackson 01:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Spam User:82.46.136.209 made a HUGE spam on Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie not too long ago. They added a hundred(ish) lines of 0's. I undid it, but I advise they be blocked. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 05:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Help me Go talk to Buckimion at Family Guy wiki. He blocked me unfairly and you must convince him to unblock me. I try to clean up articles but he reverts me. Plase, I need your help. He won't let me email him or edit my own talkpage--Jack's Posse Fic 04:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hi, Tavisource. I see that you are an administrator of this Wiki and would like to alert you of a page that already exists and was recreated. I made your life just a bit easier by deleting everything on the page, but only administrators can delete the pages themselves. Can you do it? Thanks. 19:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Admin Can you make me a admin, TheBen10Mazter? Please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter Hey Hello, Yes I am still interested in being one of the admins of this wiki - Thokul * Thanks for making me Admin! I just saw your message on the main page about design idea. I'm not really sure how it should be but it could be like the main page of Chuck Wikia (a site I'm admin on) or a bit like this Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki:Sandbox (not finished yet. Yeah I'll get to work removing that template in a second, never liked it either. Um yeah... I guess my contributions to the WOWP Wiki,don't count for anything? I asked if I could be an admin,then "thokul chimes in with more reasons why they are the only ones fit for such a daunting task." Would like to point out,I've tried to be as flexible,understanding of how things go around here,as I can..even tried asking "thokul" if they had a problem w/my edits. Got no response,so I figured "yeah..most likely." Silshrek 22:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Silshrek Hi there, I'm currently new, though I joined November 17, 2010, I have been inactive on this Wiki, anyway I'm Niko Banks and I will probably come on once in a while, but you will find me at Redwall Wars Wiki or Redwall Wiki, I go there alot, if you don't mind me asking, do you do fanfics on this wiki? Or do you do that on a Wizards of Waverly Place Fanon Wiki? (If such a wiki exsites) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 5:55, May 24, 2011, (UTC) Mainpage Hey there, I'm Kate, from Wikia. I was wondering how you guys felt about putting a slider and a new skin on the mainpage? You've done an amazing job with the wiki and I'd like to make it look even better. I left a msg with Thokul and added a slider yesterday but it was reverted. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 17:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sorry for getting to you so late. For the skin, do you have a picture/design you'd like me to implement in particular? It's up to you. If not, I can find a background theme with WWP and use that as the skin. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 22:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm SpadeAce and I was wondering if there was any pages for the relationships in the show. And also, I had made this background for the wiki since it looks a bit bland: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/202/dotsc.png/ Take your time replying, SpadeAce 19:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm MrThermomanPreacher, I've done some editing here and it looks like this wiki needs a bit of a clean up. I was wondering if you could promote me to Administrator so I could help out more. --MrThermomanPreacher 15:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Stuff like clearing up vandalism, expanding the wiki, getting a theme that will make the wiki more appealing. Also make things more consistent, and fixing spelling/grammar errors. --MrThermomanPreacher 10:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey there Tavisource. I noticed that the WoWP wiki currently doesn't have a wordmark. I'm not sure if you'd be interested in one, but I went ahead and made a prototype for one, which you can view here. Would you be intered in something like that for the wiki? 00:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wordmark actually ;D It could be like the logo for the wiki? ::Oh... okay. Sorry, I hadn't seen the wiki have a logo. Why was it removed? You guys would prefer it to just be text? 17:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC)